1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved absorbent material composed of a consolidated blend of spurted polyolefin and wood fluff pulps. In particular, the invention relates to an absorbent material composed of spurted polyolefin pulp, treated with an anionic or nonionic wetting agent substance having a molecular weight less than about 8000, blended with wood fluff pulp and consolidated by heating at a temperature and for a time sufficient to fuse the treated spurted polyolefin pulp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood fluff pulp has gained widespread acceptance as an absorbent material. Because wood fluff pulp exhibits excellent bulk, softness, and high absorbency, it is used in a wide variety of products such as disposable diapers, feminine care products and the like. Unfortunately, wood fluff pulp does not have good strength, and products made of wood fluff pulp have a marked tendency to disintegrate under low stress.